


I Like That Bass ;)

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Rock Band AU, bass player michael, jeremy’s a fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Michael’s the bass player in a rock band, and Jeremy’s seeing his favorite band in concert.





	I Like That Bass ;)

Michael took a deep breath, staring at himself in the mirror. He was two hours away from a big show, and even though he'd done countless shows before, he always got nervous. He was the bass player for his band, and every live show they would call a random audience member up onto the stage with them. Michael might be in a pseudo famous band, but he still had anxiety. He had to prepare himself mentally every time. He needed at least an hour. 

Jeremy took a deep breath, staring at himself in the mirror. He was two hours away from seeing his dream concert live and in person. He’d somehow convinced his father to drive him up north a little ways, book a hotel, and pay $150 for two seats fairly close to the stage. It wasn’t the biggest venue, but Jeremy was more than excited. He was wearing the band’s logo on his t-shirt, which he’d painted on himself. The only thing on his nerves at the moment was how large the crowd would be, but his excitement numbed his anxiety. Finally, he managed to drag his dad to the hotel parking lot, into the car, and on their way to the stadium early enough to beat the rush hour traffic. 

Michael shuffled out onto the open stage, glancing out over the still empty chairs. There were a couple people scattered here and there who had gotten there early to beat the traffic, but none of them seemed particularly interested in him. It was for the best. People were generally more interested in the singer, not the bass player. 

As Jeremy and his dad finally got inside and through to the seats, he stopped dead in his tracks. He knew his dad wouldn’t answer, but he poked him wildly. “Dad– Dad Dad Dad! That’s– Holy shit, Dad!” He pointed, trying to contain himself so the few people around wouldn’t stare at him. “That’s Michael Mell!”

Jeremy's dad hummed, eyes glued to his phone screen as he scrolled through Facebook. “Oh, yeah?”

Michael's eyes caught on a rather excited cute boy who was pestering a man who was probably his father. He hadn't meant to stare, but ended up accidentally meeting the boy’s eyes as he looked back up at him. Michael jolted, blushing. He smiled, waving hello.

Jeremy squealed, not taking his eyes off Michael. He kept hitting his dad. “He waved at me!” he squeaked, waving back frantically. He had to bite his lip to stop him from screaming. 

Michael chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm. Maybe he should go say hi? Was that weird? Michael felt anxious still. 

Jeremy kept pestering his dad, who occasionally gave a hum or a nod. He was grinning, but started losing his excitement as more people filed in. Maybe he was more anxious than he’d thought. 

Michael frowned slightly as he saw the boy's enthusiasm start to die down. He whistled to get his attention, waving him over as he moved down to sit on the edge of the stage, legs dangling over the side.

Jeremy looked around and realized Michael had been talking to him. Slowly, he made his way up closer. “Oh my god,” he kept mumbling, loud enough for Michael to hear. 

Michael smiled as the guy neared. “Hi.”

“Y-You’re–” Jeremy was nearly hyperventilating. “You’re Michael Mell!”

“I am.” Michael grinned. “What's your name?”

“Me?!”

“Yeah!”

“I-I’m–” Fuck. He forgot his name. 

Michael's smile turned bashful. “It's okay, I'm nervous too.”

“What? No!” Jeremy shouted. “Don’t be nervous, you’re perfect! I love you!”

Michael blushed, laughing softly. “At least let me take you to dinner first.”

Jeremy gasped, red in the face. “N-No, I meant– I-I love your music?” He gulped. “Sir?”

Michael laughed again. “No, Michael is fine. I still haven't gotten your name, though.”

“I–” Jeremy pulled his ticket out of his pocket and read the name off it. “Jeremy! That’s my– That’s me.”

Michael grinned. “Just Jeremy?”

“Uh, no!” Jeremy stammered. “J-Jeremy Heere.”

Michael stuck his hand out. “Nice to meet you, Jeremy Heere.”

Jeremy stared at Michael’s hand, wiped his own off on his shirt, and nervously accepted the handshake. “Y-You too,” he whispered. 

“I like your shirt,” Michael complimented. “And your face. Fuck, wait–” he hadn't meant to say that.

Jeremy was frozen. “H-Huh?”

“Damn it.” Michael ran his fingers through his hair. “I didn't mean to say that.” He laughed awkwardly. “Told you I'm nervous.”

“I—You like—My face?!” Jeremy squeaked. He was sure he was about to faint. 

Michael blushed heavily. “You're cute,” he shrugged. 

“Holy shit,” Jeremy whispered, barely audible. Was it getting really hot all of a sudden? And dark?

Michael blinked. “Are you okay?”

“I–” Jeremy’s throat was dry. “I dunno?”

Michael smiled, but jolted when someone yelled for him from backstage. “Fuck. Unfortunately, it looks like I gotta run. I hope you are okay, because I wouldn't want you to miss the show!” Michael pulled a blue band off of his wrist, which was decorated by colorful elastic bracelets. He stretched it, shooting it at Jeremy playfully. “I'll see you later, Jeremy.” He gave him a wide grin, getting to his feet to hurry backstage.

It took Jeremy a long time to move from that spot. The thing that finally got him to go was that the ticket holders for the seats he was standing in front of arrived. He numbly bent over and picked up the band Michael had flung at him, scrambling back to his dad in shock. 

Michael felt better after talking to Jeremy. Something about the boy made him smile. The rest of set up and prep went by in a flash, and before he knew it, it was time to head out on stage. 

Jeremy’s shock wore down as the crowd roared, putting him back into a slightly anxious state. He found himself tugging on the bracelet, and hadn’t realized he’d slipped it on. 

The first couple songs went smoothly, and then they reached the point of the show when they called on an audience member. Michael hurried over to whisper something to his other band members, eventually getting nods of approval. Michael walked up to the the main microphone, smiling nervously. “Can Jeremy Heere please come up?”

Jeremy’s jaw dropped as the audience tried to find whoever that person was. He really felt faint this time, but despite everything his body did to make him stay comfortably in his seat next to his bored dad, he found his feet already walking up. 

Michael grinned as Jeremy reached the stage. He reached down, helping him climb onto the stage. “Hi.”

Jeremy was breathing hard. “H-Hi,” he managed. He tried not to look at the crowd. 

Michael grave him a reassuring smile. “You okay?”

“Maybe?” Jeremy squeaked. “I do the singing thing? Now? I sing now? Tonight?”

“You don't have to if you don't want. Can you sing me something? Do you know any of our songs without looking at lyrics?” Michael wasn't usually the one to do this. He wasn't sure how it was supposed to go.

Jeremy nodded. “A-All of them,” he said. “Including unreleased singles and originals before lyric changes.”

Michael blinked. “Damn. Here, can you sing to this?” Michael played the opening notes to their next song, shuffling backwards to lead Jeremy back over to the microphones.

Jeremy instantly knew which song it was. One of his favorites. He nodded as Michael led him to the center. 

Michael grinned, nodding. He turned around, giving his band members a thumbs up. He started the song again, the rest of the band following. Michael gave Jeremy a confident smile. 

The crowd quieted down to hear Jeremy, who started off shaky and unsure. It wasn’t until the first chorus that he closed his eyes and imagined his room, his one-person dance parties at one in the morning. His voice stabilized, and he sounded more confident. 

Michael was stunned at Jeremy's voice, so much so that he almost fucked up his notes a couple times in the middle of the song. Fortunately, they made it to the end without incident. “Jeremy!” Michael beamed once the song was over. “That was amazing!” He turned to the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Jeremy Heere!” he called. Loud applause and cheers erupted from the crowd. 

Jeremy breathed deeply, opening his eyes. They were cheering for him? He blinked, but couldn’t hold back a smile. He turned around toward Michael. “I-I did it good?”

Michael nodded enthusiastically. “Your voice is amazing! You're such a great singer!” He pushed his bass out of the way, pulling Jeremy into a hug. “Stay up here for a couple more?”

Jeremy knew he’d squeaked too much in Michael’s presence already, but it was too late to hold this one in. “R-Really?” He couldn’t believe what was happening, much less Michael hugging him. 

“Please? You can stand over with me!” Michael paused. “Uh, that is, unless you wanna stand with one of the other guys?”

“You!” Jeremy shouted, but composed himself. “Y-You?”

Michael beamed, grabbing Jeremy's hand and leading him back over to his microphone to the side. He gave the rest of the band a thumbs up again, confirming he was ready to continue the show.

Jeremy ended up singing with the band for the rest of the concert, the audience voting to keep him up on stage. When the lead singer finally said goodnight to the city they were in, Jeremy started to make his way offstage and back to his dad, who he was sure didn’t notice he’d even gotten up. 

“Wait!” Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand. “Can I, uh… get your number?” 

“My n– My number?” Jeremy stuttered. “Me?”

Michael smiled bashfully. “Like I said, you're cute. And not just appearance wise. I'd like to talk to you more, if that's okay with you?”

Jeremy’s heart pounded. “Um– M-My dad won’t notice the concert’s over until his phone dies, a-and that gives me enough time to go buy a VIP pass from the lobby i-if you want me backstage?”

Michael's eyes lit up. “Don't bother spending your money! Just come on back, I’ll make sure you get in!”

“Wh-What? I don’t have a pass!”

“It's fine, trust me!” Michael smiled crookedly. “I would kiss your cheek, but we're still on stage and you might get mobbed or something if they see.”

“Mobbed?!”

“I'll see you backstage?”

“If I don’t get mobbed?”

“I'll fight 'em off for you.” Michael winked, releasing Jeremy's hand finally.

“Wh-Why’d you let go? Mobbing?” Jeremy looked up at Michael in disappointment. 

“You have to go find your dad, remember?” Michael smiled. “I'll be waiting for you, though.”

Jeremy gasped. “My dad! I forgot! I-I’ll be there, I promise!”

Michael smiled as he watched Jeremy hop down, disappearing into the crowd. The band finished up their goodbyes, shuffling off the stage. 

\-------

Jeremy knocked on the backstage door nervously. “C-Can I come in?” he called, not sure how it worked. 

A large man opened the door, clipboard in hand. “Name or pass?”

“I don’t have a– I don’t have a pass, I-I’m Jeremy Heere?” He stepped back from the man, deciding he could get pummeled far too easily by him. 

The man nodded, stepping aside. “Go on.”

“Really?” Jeremy took a step forward. 

He nodded again. “Just keep going straight and you'll find the break area and dressing rooms. That's where they are.”

“Oh! Um– Thanks!” Jeremy nodded to the man awkwardly, deciding not to add a ‘sir’ to his words, and stepped in toward the dressing rooms.

He didn't actually have to go far because just down the hall was Michael, smiling politely as he signed something for two girls who were standing in front of him. 

Jeremy smiled to himself and got in line behind the girls. It was only fair—they’d paid to be backstage and deserved their time there. 

Michael perked up when he noticed Jeremy, chatting with the girls. They were finally about to leave and go seek out the other band members but just before they ran off, one of the girls leaned up, stealing a kiss from Michael. Michael's eyes widened and he blushed, stammering, but it was too late. They had already run away before he could do anything.

Jeremy gasped, his jaw dropping. He trudged up to Michael. “Wh– That’s– Isn’t that some kind of harassment?!”

Michael stammered. “I- I don't– what just– My first kiss! A girl?! No!” Michael groaned. 

Jeremy was angry. “I’m calling the police!”

“No, don't!” Michael waved his hands. “I'm sure she didn't mean any harm!”

“She kissed you!”

“I know!”

“You’re gay!”

“I _know_! Which is why I'm very sad! But don't call the cops, that's too much.”

Jeremy let out a breath. “Sorry. I just– That wasn’t cool. Of her. To do.” He looked down. “I-I don’t think it counts as a first kiss unless you kiss back, so that’s good?”

Michael sighed slightly. “Still doesn't feel great. I mean, a girl? Damn.”

“Uh– Sorry. I-I could get you some water? M&Ms? You could take my wallet? It’s just got an old Pokemon card in it…” Jeremy was red again, but he had to make it up to Michael. 

You're so cute.” He took Jeremy's hand. “C'mon, we can go back to my dressing room. I need to clean this damn makeup off. You can see me in all my natural ugly glory.”

Jeremy blinked. “Makeup? You guys have makeup and you made me get up there looking like this?” He gestured to his face. 

Michael laughed. “You look amazing!”

“I look like a freak! A sweaty freak!”

Michael scoffed. “Shut up, you're hot, dude.” Michael laughed. “You outshine me on any day.”

Jeremy sputtered nonsensical noises. 

Michael grinned, pulling Jeremy into his dressing room and shutting the door. He sat at the vanity, reluctantly releasing Jeremy's hand as he moved away from him.

Jeremy finally composed himself and stood in the corner awkwardly. “N-Nice place,” he said, looking around. 

Michael hummed, scrubbing at his face with makeup wipes. “You have an amazing voice, Jeremy. Have you ever done any music stuff?”

“I-I took one ukulele lesson.”

Michael smiled to himself. “Ukulele?”

“Once. One time. Just once.”

“But can you play?”

“Hell no!”

Michael laughed. “Can you play any instruments? Bass?”

“Uh, playing something and getting it to make sound are two very different concepts.”

Michael dropped the wipes, laughing. “What happened to your dad, anyway?”

“He’s in the car with his Facebook.”

Michael snorted. “He's fine with you back here canoodling with a rowdy rock band?”

“I-I’m not _canoodling_. And he said it’s fine as long as we’re back at the hotel soon.” 

“Canoodling could take place! The day isn't over yet, y’know!”

“Wh-Why would you want to canoodle with me? I’m nobody.” Jeremy rocked on his feet. 

Michael scoffed. “Dude, for one you're a super cute boy. Two,” he smiled. “You seem really sweet. And my type.”

Jeremy was once again a sputtering mess. “I- Bu- you- Y-Your type?”

“Absolutely.”

“B-But I’m just some crazy obsessed fan!”

Michael shrugged. “I like you. Don't see a reason not to.”

“Uh, I’m ugly and awkward and you’re famous and beautiful?”

“You're so not ugly. And I literally have anxiety. We aren't that different.”

“I-I have anxiety!”

“Exactly!”

“But you’re awesome!”

“So are you!”

“Look whose name is on the door! Yours!”

“And look who's in here with me! You!”

“D-Damn. I think I’m dreaming.”

Michael laughed. “I don't think so.”

Jeremy swayed on his feet. “You’re real pretty you know that?”

Michael blushed, smiling. “Thanks, so are you.”

“I’m gonna pass out now.”

“Wait, no, don't do that.”

Jeremy held onto Michael’s mirror. “Oops?”

Michael yelped, getting to his feet to grab Jeremy in case he fell.

Jeremy held onto him. “I-I think I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?!” Michael's hands were on Jeremy's hips, holding him firmly.

Jeremy gulped, very aware of Michael’s hands on him. “M-Maybe not.”

Michael blushed at the proximity. “Sh-Should I call someone? A doctor?”

“No!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Uh, no. Just– No doctors.”

Michael nodded. “Are you gonna pass out?”

“Mayhaps.”

Michael tsked. “How can I kiss you if you're unconscious?”

“Kiss me?!”

Michael gave a dopey crooked smile, leaning closer. “Can I?”

“You want to?!”

“If it's okay with you?”

“I-It’s my wildest fantasy! I-I mean, no, f-forget that.” Jeremy felt like pudding. 

Michael smiled. He was inches away. “Is that a yes?”

Jeremy gulped. “G-God, yes.”

Michael pressed forward, kissing Jeremy sweetly. He hoped so, anyway. He'd never really done this before.

Jeremy squeaked, frozen for a moment before he found himself kissing Michael back. He kept doing so until the initial shock returned at full force, and he went limp. 

Michael paused, pulling away. “Jeremy?”

The smaller boy was out cold. 

“Oh, god damn it.”

\------

Jeremy groaned, coming to. He cracked his eyes open and assessed his surroundings. He was laying on a small sofa. “Huh?” he breathed, holding his head and trying to sit up. 

Michael jolted, turning to face him. “Oh! Hey!”

Jeremy groaned again. “Michael Mell? What?” He slurred his words a little. 

“Hi! You passed out when we kissed.”

“We–” Memories came back to Jeremy in waves. “Holy shit,” he whispered. 

“Are you okay? You've been out for like ten minutes.”

“You kissed me!” Jeremy said, deflecting. 

“I did! And I would do it again, but I'm kinda worried you'll pass out again.”

“I-It’s just– You’re my celebrity crush,” Jeremy admitted, finally sitting up. His head hurt. 

Michael smiled. “Well you're kinda starting to be my real life gay crush.”

Jeremy gulped. “I-If this is a prank–”

“No! I would never pull a prank like that!”

“You wouldn’t?”

“No way!”

Jeremy took a deep breath. “Maybe kiss me again?”

Michael beamed, leaning down to press their lips together again. He pulled away quickly, but only a few inches. “Don't pass out, okay?”

Jeremy nodded frantically. “I-I won’t.”

Michael kissed him again, deeper this time.

Jeremy pressed back into the kiss, sure he wouldn’t faint. He was apprehensive about touching Michael, so his hands flailed awkwardly at his sides. 

Michael grabbed one of Jeremy's hands, bringing it up to the back of his neck. 

Jeremy grunted, eventually putting pressure down. Michael’s hair was softer than he’d imagined. 

Michael smiled against Jeremy's lips, pulling away to switch angles, kissing him again. 

Jeremy only melted even more, glad he was sitting down for this. His legs would have surely given out. 

Michael eventually pulled away, smiling stupidly. “So, can I get your number?”

Jeremy held back a scream. “Yes!”

“Thank God.” Michael kissed him again.

Jeremy’s eyes fluttered closed as he returned the kiss eagerly. 

Michael pressed a series of short soft kisses to Jeremy's lips. “How long can you stay?”

Jeremy sighed as if entranced. “Forever.”

Michael smiled, chuckling against Jeremy's lips.

Jeremy hummed, blissful. “Is this heaven?”

“Maybe,” Michael breathed.

“I think it is,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael fell down onto the couch next to Jeremy, stealing some more quick kisses. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I really want you number but also,” he kissed him again. “I really want to keep kissing you.”

“I-I could put it in really quick?” Jeremy offered, smiling shyly. 

Michael handed his phone over, kissing up Jeremy's jaw.

Jeremy grunted, flustered as fuck, but shakily got his phone number entered in Michael’s contacts. 

“Thanks,” Michael breathed. 

“N-Now it’s one of a million numbers you probably have, huh?”

Michael huffed out a laugh, dropping his forehead down onto Jeremy's shoulder. “More like 10.” 

“B-But you’re world famous!” Jeremy might have been exaggerating. 

“I have anxiety. Also, I'm not really one for getting numbers I'm not gonna use.”

“You’re gonna use mine?!”

“Yeah, that's why I asked for it.” Michael grinned. 

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile too. “A-Am I dating a celebrity? O-Or do you not want to– Fuck, is this just a hookup?”

Michael jolted. “I hope not. That was my first kiss, remember? Would you- you wanna date me?”

“Oh god, I really do.”

Michael let out a breath. “Thank God.”

Jeremy leaned into him. “Did my net worth just go up?”

Michael laughed. “Possibly.”

“Tingles.”

Michael chuckled. “This isn't how I expected tonight to go.”

“I-I didn’t expect this in a million billion years,” Jeremy admitted. 

Michael kissed Jeremy's cheek. “Guess tonight was a surprise for both of us. I'm glad you got there early.”

“God, me too,” Jeremy breathed. “Thank god for my inability to be on time.”

Michael laughed. “Is your dad gonna be looking for you soon?”

“Probably,” Jeremy said sadly. 

Michael sighed. “Do you live in town?”

“I-I live a little south of here.”

“I live about two hours away.”

“You’re from New Jersey?!”

“Yeah,” Michael grinned.

“Holy shit! What a coincidence!”

“A really good coincidence.”

“It really is!”

Michael bit his lip. “Do you think your dad might just forget you and leave?”

“That would be really sad, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, but more time.”

“I-I’d be kinda sad if my dad just left without me.”

Michael sighed. “Yeah.” he pouted. “I just don't want you to go yet.”

“Well...When are you free next?”

Michael perked up. “Friday?”

“M-Maybe you can come to my place? It’s small and kinda lame, but– Maybe?”

Michael beamed. “I'd love that!”

“Yeah?!”

“Yeah! Totally!”

“I-It’s a date?”

“Absolutely!” Michael stole a quick kiss to seal the deal.

“I-I do have to go, though,” Jeremy said in disappointment. 

Michael bit his lip. “Yeah,” he sighed. “One more kiss?”

“Please.”

Michael pulled him closer, a hand on his cheek as he gave him a slow kiss.

Jeremy made this kiss meaningful, not that the others weren’t. He only pulled away when he needed a breath. “Th-Thanks,” he said. “For everything, you know?”

Michael smiled softly. “Any time. I'll walk you out?”

“What about getting mobbed?”

“Ah, shit, right.” Michael grimaced.

“I can manage alone.” Jeremy smiled. 

“Yeah, alright.” Michael pouted, getting to his feet and pulling Jeremy with him. “I guess I’ll see you Friday, Jeremy Heere.”

Jeremy’s eyes sparkled. “See you friday, Michael Mell.” He jolted. “Oh! And sorry I passed out.”

Michael laughed. “It's okay.” He pulled open the door to his dressing room, hesitating. 

Jeremy stepped out. “Well, um. Bye?”

Michael paused, quickly leaning forward to kiss him one last time. 

Jeremy grinned and pulled away. “I’ll see you Friday,” he repeated. 

Michael nodded. “Friday.”

Jeremy gave a little wave and scrambled off.


End file.
